A conventional automatic umbrella is able to be opened and closed by using a controlling apparatus provided in a handle of the umbrella. The controlling apparatus usually has two independent buttons to open or close the umbrella respectively. There is another design of the controlling apparatus, which has only a button to open and close the umbrella. But the known later structure always with a large volume is very complex and is possibly broken, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,505,222 or 5,626,161.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a simplified controlling apparatus of an automatic umbrella, which has a single button accompanying with a control loop and an elastic control bar to obtain an improved effect. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.